vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Stefan Salvatore (novel)
Stefan Antonio Salvatore is the main male protagonist of The Vampire Diaries novel series and a centuries old vampire, who was one of the Salvatore brothers that fell in love with Katherine von Swartzchild during his human life (the time of the Italian Renaissance) and before he was transformed into a vampire. Stefan is the son of Giuseppe Salvatore and his un-named mother (who died a few years after he was born), the younger brother of Damon Salvatore, Katherine Von Swartzschild's former flame, Elena Gilbert's boyfriend/fiance and soulmate, close friends to Bonnie McCullough and Meredith Sulez, best friends with Matt Honeycutt, former 'flame' of Caroline Forbes, and rivals with Tyler Smallwood. Katherine was Stefan's, as well as his brother, Damon's maker; Katherine was the one who transformed both of the Salvatore brothers into vampires. After Katherine's "fake death", the heartbreak he endured after thinking he lost her and the continuous tumultuous relationship in which he had shared with his elder brother, Damon, Stefan makes an attempt to run far away and start a new life somewhere else, away from his dark and haunting past. Stefan runs away and attempts to start a new life on his own in the town of Fells Church, a town located in the U.S. state of Virginia. When Stefan first arrives in Fells Church and enrols as a high school student at Robert E. Lee High School in order to blend in like a regular 17 year old, Stefan "meets" and is immediately drawn to Elena Gilbert. When Stefan first enters the school, Stefan is immediately able to "sense" Elena's mind out of everyone else's minds within the entire school and he notices that her mind is significantly "different" then everyone else's, although, Stefan can not make out why. Elena bears a strong resemblance to his old love, Katherine and because of this, repeatedly tries to avoid her in the beginning. Overtime, Stefan eventually falls deeply and madly in love Elena. However, despite the fact that Stefan falls for Elena and Elena falls for Stefan, his elder brother Damon, follows him to Fells Church in order to make his life chaos and repeatedly makes attempts to try to steal Elena away from him out of revenge against his brother. Throughout the course of the series, Stefan has left Fells Church and Elena on certain occasions, in order to protect Elena and her friends, to make sure that she or her friends don't get hurt, as well as to protect the town of Fells Church. Because of this, it has caused Stefan to leave Elena's well-being in the hands of his impulsive, amoral and dangerous older brother, Damon Salvatore. 'Physical Appearance' Stefan is said to be very gorgeous and all the girls at Robert E. Lee High School want his attention. He is described as being very classically handsome with very fine facial features and he has been described as hauntingly or disturbingly beautiful by Elena. A quote in The Awakening ''displays Elena's description of Stefan's appearance: "Even through numbness, Elena felt a quick thrill of fear. She looked at him, a strangely elegant figure, among the tombstones, his face pale in the moonlight. He had never looked so....beautiful to her before, but that beauty was almost alien. not just foreign, but inhuman, because no human could project that aura of power, or of distance." Stefan is described as not extremely tall, but of average height (about 5'10" to 6'0"). However, during his time, during the period of the Italian Renaissance, Stefan was considered to be tall for his time. He is taller then his older brother, Damon. Stefan is said to strongly resemble his older brother, Damon and the family resemblance between the Salvatore brothers is strongly noticed by both Elena and Bonnie. Although, there are slight physical differences between the two Salvatore brothers. Aside from Stefan being taller then Damon, Stefan has green eyes and black wavy hair, while Damon has black eyes and black straight hair. Stefan has a very pale complexion (the general complexion of a vampire) with very dark, wavy (sometimes described as curly) hair, which has been described by Elena as a "dark sea of tumpled waves" or "rumpled dark hair". Stefan has piercing forest-green eyes, often said to be similar to that of oak tree leaves, holly green leaves, malachite and emeralds. Stefan has a lithe, flat-muscled body, long legs, a classical straight nose, high cheekbones and beautifully sculpted lips, which Elena often describes as being a "''sculptor's dream". Elena describes Stefan's physical appearance in The Awakening: "From where she stood, Elena could see he had a lean, flat-muscled body. Faded jeans he probably had to peel off at night, tight T-shirt, a leather jacket of unusual cut. His hair was wavy - and dark.."'' (The Awakening, p. 16). Elena describes Stefan's physical appearance in another quote in ''The Awakening:'' "The dark, curly hair framed features so fine that they might have been taken from an old Roman coin or medallion. High cheekbones, classical straight nose...and a mouth to keep you awake at night, Elena thought. The upper lip was beautifully sculpted, a little sensitive, a whole lot sensual." ''(The Awakening, p. 19). Another quote in Dark Reunion describes Stefan’s physical appearance: “Her (Bonnie) gaze jerked up, off her own feet, to take in fashionably ratty deck shoes, some foreign kind. Above that were jeans, body hugging, old enough to look soft over hard muscles. Narrow hips. Nice chest. Face to drive a sculptor crazy: sensuous mouth, high cheekbones. Dark sunglasses. Slightly tousled black hair...” A quote from Elena's thoughts on Stefan's appearance in "The Awakening": "But there was that mouth. That sculpted mouth that made her weak with something entirely different than nervousness. And that night-dark hair — her fingers itched to weave themselves into its softness. That lithe, flat-muscled body, those long legs...and that voice." Stefan tends to wear expensive clothing, usually black in color. Part of this is because he was once a member of the Italian nobility and his tutor taught him to dress as befitted as his position. However, he has been spotted on several occasions wearing T-shirts (mostly form-fitting or snug) and jeans (most of the time, faded), and he shows an odd penchant for wearing sweaters. Stefan's trademark is wearing black leather jackets of unusual cuts. Stefan wears a large silver Lapis Lazuli ring on his ring finger as a talisman to protect himself against the sunlight. Stefan also wore a chain around his neck with Katherine's gold Lapis Lazuli ring. 'Personality Traits and Description' Stefan is the good vampire brother. He is the younger brother of Damon Salvatore, who is the bad vampire brother. Stefan is described as being mysterious and intense but he is also quite sensitive at the same time. He is described to be a deep, intense romantic, especially where Katherine (and later, Elena) are concerned. Stefan is mysterious, inscrutable, elusive, reclusive, intense, brooding, sometimes cynical, stubborn and deeply tortured by his vampiric nature and the circumstances surrounding his mysterious and dark past. Although Stefan is the good vampire brother, who has morals and values and tries to do the right thing, he does have a dark side, a darkness within him that comes along with his vampiric nature and it frequently comes out from time to time, especially when dealing with his dangerous brother, Damon. Although for the majority of the time, Stefan tries to temper this darkness because he strongly believes in doing the right thing. Despite Stefan's tendency to blame himself for things and him being guilt-ridden from memories of his dark past, Stefan possesses a lot of good traits and qualities that display his'' humanity a''nd his concern for other people, despite him being a vampire. Stefan tends to be guilt-ridden from time to time and tends to blame himself for things, which can lead to long periods of depression. However, generally, Stefan is described as good-hearted, very kind, caring, empathetic, romantic, gallant, brave and shows intense compassion for other people and he cares deeply about the people who are most important to him. Stefan is a humanitarian by nature and frequently shows compassion towards human beings and cares about their well-being and their safety, the opposite of Damon. However, despite all of Stefan's good qualities, he often has a hard time making friends easily, partially due to his reclusive, mysterious and reserved nature. However, when Stefan arrives in Fells Church, Stefan meets Matt Honeycutt and they two develop a close friendship overtime. Matt is Stefan's first human friend in Fells Church. Although Stefan has a tendency to be prone to melancholy and depression, Stefan also displays a wicked sense of humor from time to time, and he is also very relaxed and down to earth when he is around his friends. He also smiles, especially when he is around Elena. Stefan has a quick mind and he is well-spoken and highly intelligent. According to Damon, the things that were most important to Stefan during his human life were his responsibility and duty to Florence, his family, his friends and his studies and ambitions. Damon has said that his brother has "lived among books and paintings" and therefore, lives a particularly shadowed life in terms of darkness within the world. He will do anything and everything he can in order to protect her and keep her safe from harm, even from the likes of his dangerous brother Damon. Stefan is stoically loyal and fiercely protective, especially of those he strongly cares about, most particularly Elena. He has a strong sense of duty and responsibility and is highly dependable and trustworthy. Stefan is also very trusting of people; this makes him a somewhat naive individual. He especially shows a lot of trust in Elena and believes that she will do the right thing when it comes to their relationship, her life, and the well being of her loved ones. However, Stefan does have a tendency to be quite naive especially when it comes to trusting or believing in his brother, Damon. Stefan is also very highly accepting of people, takes people for who they are, is accepting of his own flaws and everyone else's flaws, and frequently tries to see the best in everyone, including his immoral brother, Damon. Although it is very obvious that Stefan has a strained relationship with his older brother Damon, Stefan still loves and cares about him and he tries to believe in him as much as possible. Unfortunately, Stefan always ends up disappointed by Damon due to his naivety when it comes to his elder brother. Stefan usually has a kind and gentle nature, although he is prone to anger and violent tendencies, and a significantly darker side of him can surface when he is provoked. This has been seen throughout the series when he has fought with his brother Damon, Tyler Smallwood and Klaus. When it comes to love and relationships, Stefan is a fiery romantic at heart and a very giving lover —affectionate, loving, giving, generous, noble, respectful, gracious, very chivalrous and courteous. These traits were/are noted by both Katherine Von Swartzschild and Elena Gilbert. He is very polite, well-mannered and often acts like a gentleman. Stefan was his Father's (Giuseppe) favorite son and shared a close relationship with him, the complete opposite of his older brother, Damon. Stefan displays a sense of aristocracy and nobility. He has strong values and has a deep conscience. He has a strict code of morals and ethics (influenced by his noble upbringing in Italy, and also his Catholicism) and refuses to kill innocent human life in order to drink human blood, although Stefan frequently shares blood with Elena (although both Stefan and Elena see this as an act of love and generosity). Instead, Stefan lives on an animal blood diet (Stefan hunts for various different forest animals such as deer, rabbit, doves, birds etc), and because of this, Stefan is the weaker vampire brother in Power compared to Damon, who kills innocent human life and feeds on their blood. Stefan is weaker then Damon because he doesn't feed off of the blood of humans and human blood is what is essential in giving vampires the Greater 'Power'. The more humans a vampire kills and the more human blood they consume over a period of time, the more powerful their 'Power' is. Despite the fact that Stefan doesn't live off of human blood, he still has the basic vampire powers and abilities such as superhuman senses, super-strength, telepathy and mind-compulsion (ability to influence people's minds). Stefan's nicknames include: Masked Man (used and coined by Meredith Sulez), Masked Stranger, Darling (a term of endearment that only Elena Gilbert uses for Stefan), Darling Stefan (used by Elena Gilbert), Her Stefan (referenced by Elena), St. Stefan, Sweet Stefan (used by Katherine Von Swartzchild), Precious Stefan (used by Katherine), Little Brother (used by Damon Salvatore only). 'Powers and Abilities' Stefan possesses the standard powers and abilities of a vampire, although they are often strengthened with the he lp of human blood. Because Stefan lives on animal blood, Stefan's Power's are therefore, much weaker. Stefan possesses the following vampire abilities: *'Immortality' - Stefan has been "alive" since the Italian Renaissance Period. Because he is a vampire, Stefan is eternally 17 years old and therefore, will remain eternally youthful, will never grow old and can never die. *'Super Speed' - Stefan can move very fast, as he jumped off the boarding house roof to catch Elena when she fell, after she found out that Stefan was a vampire. *'Enhanced Strength -' Stefan's muscular strength is enhanced greatly and therefore, he is strong enough to break things easily without trying hard. He can break a piece of wood or furniture as if it is nothing. *'Superhuman Senses' - Stefan can hear, smell, and see clearer and better that the average human. He can also 'sense' the presence of other minds around him. For example, on his first day at Robert E. Lee High School, Stefan was able to sense Elena's mind and he knew that there was something "unusual" and distinct about her because of his ability to sense her mind. *'Telepathy' - Stefan can often hear Damon talking to him telepathically, and can communicate to Elena this way since she returned from the afterlife. Stefan and Elena often communicate telepathically on many occasions throughout the course of the series. *'Healing Factor' - If he is deeply cut or wounded, Stefan can focus his powers and abilities to accelerate the healing of any wound. Here are some examples of this power in the novel series: Stefan's head wound is already healing after a very short amount of time, likely less than thirty minutes - The Fury, P.165 (double volume print). *'Mental Manipulation/Persuasion/Mind Compulsion' - Stefan can persuade or influence others to do what he wants using the Power of his mind. Normally, Stefan will stare into the eyes of a normal human and he is able to influence them to do whatever he wants using both his mind and his words (assuming that the human victim doesn't have vervain on them). He has done this to the school secretary (Mrs. Clarke), the principal and his history teacher, Mr. Tanner. Here are some examples of this from the novel series: Stefan says he's been sensing fear and hostility all day, a sign that vampires - even when Powers are weak and they're drained - can sense emotions (P.325, The Struggle). Stefan hasn't been drinking human blood, but animal blood provides him with enough Power to cloud Rachael's mind (P.305, Dark Reunion). *'Shape-Shifting' - Like Damon, when Stefan is very strong and has taken in a certain amount of human blood consumption, Stefan has the ability to transform himself into a falcon or a hawk. 'Weaknesses' Stefan has the following weaknesses as a vampire and all of these weaknesses affect all vampires like Stefan: *'Invitations: '''The Struggle, P.344. (Elena) said, "Do you think someone invited him in?" "Obviously, since he ''was in." "Then it's true about--people like you. You have to be invited in. But Damon got into the gym without an invitation." "That's because the gym isn't a dwelling place for the living. That's the one criterion. It doesn't matter if it's a house or a tent or an apartment above a store. If living humans eat and sleep there, we need to be invited inside."It doesn't have to be a verbal invitation, so long as the intent is there. Elena nodded to Stefan when he first drove her home, and that was enough. The human doesn't have to actually live there to invite a vampire in. (The Awakening & The Struggle) P.176. Elena inadvertently invites Damon into Bonnie's house. P.310. Stefan: "And make sure no one invites a stranger into your house... Make sure of it." P.330. Random students are inviting other people into the Ramsey house where Alaric is staying. P.335. Damon has managed to easily get himself invited in to Alaric's place. P.424. Damon manages to get himself invited into Elena's house by Robert, who technically lives in Herron. P.435. There seems to be a physical barrier made of thin air at a threshold that prevents vampires getting past it. (The Fury & Dark Reunion) P.173. Elena experiences an invisible barrier that feels like a soft wall of thickened air blocking her way. *'Running Water: '''The Awakening, P.61. The force in the graveyard is unable to follow the girls once they've crossed the bridge over Drowning Creek.The Struggle, P.345. Stefan: "Running water can be a barrier in itself. For some of us, it's almost impossible to cross." The Fury, P.227. Katherine gets around this limitation by creating a tunnel ''under Drowning Creek in order to get around. *'Sunlight: '''Vampires can go out in sunlight if they wear Lapis Lazuli. The sun does, however, tire them out. P.215 'The Awakening'. Stefan: "Without such a talisman, we die in sunlight as if in a fire." P.217 In regards to Stefan's new ring: "You do not need it yet to face the sun," she said softly, smiling. "But very soon you will." - it seems that the change is gradual enough that the newly changed/changing aren't hurt by the sun. P.231, The Fury - Katherine burns in a matter of seconds, bursting into flames and blackening before turning to Ash. Stefan later states that this is a sign of her age. The old ones burn, and the young ones just die. Stefan's own arms are red from a second of exposure. *'Wood: While White Ash wood seems to be specifically poisonous to Klaus, any kind of wood is poisonous to Stefan and likely Damon. Neither Stefan or Damon have problems with handling wood; Stefan snaps a log in half in the Awakening, Damon rips up trees, and Stefan handles the White Ash wood tree used to make the spear with no ill effects. From this we conclude that wood is poisonous to them if it hits the blood stream - staking is certainly effective (and technically fatal for Stefan in Dark Reunion), and Damon finds the wooden bullets loaded in Alaric's gun in The Fury to be very distasteful. *'Vervain: '''P.346. Vervain. Protects against bewitchment and can keep the mind clear when Powers are being used against the holder. *'Myth Weaknesses: 'P.346. GarlicP.346. Crosses. Though belief can strengthen a person's will to resist. P.346. Silver bullets. Those are for werewolves. They don't like silver in any form. P.348. No reflections. Stefan reveals he has a reflection in the rear-view mirror of the car. Throws into question why there's no mirror in his bathroom. I still think that's Mrs. Flowers' idea of a joke. *'Ways Of Killing Vampires: P.347 Sunlight, wooden stake, beheading, burning, driving nails through the temples. 'Biography' 'Early History' Stefan Salvatore was a 17 year old boy who was born during the 1500's. Stefan was born in Florence, Italy to Giuseppe Salvatore and his un-named mother, during the Renaissance period along with his older brother Damon Salvatore. Damon never liked Stefan, who suspected it was because his birth had weakened their mother and she died a few years afterwards. During the summer, Baron von Swartzchild, a German nobleman, came to Italy from Germany with his daughter Katherine and stayed with the Salvatores to help Katherine with her recovery from a dreadful illness. Stefan fell madly in love with Katherine, who later revealed to him that she was a vampire. Over a period of time, Stefan and Katherine spent a lot of time together and their father's had began discussing the prospects of marriage. However, Stefan's brother, Damon returned from the unnamed university he was attending, and caught Katherine's eye. Stefan was jealous and unhappy by this and he and Damon finally told her to choose between the two of them for whom she wanted to be her husband. Both of the brothers gave her time to decide, and the night before she announced her decision, Katherine had went to Stefan's chambers and exchanged blood with him, because she had chosen him, much to Stefan's great delight. But when Katherine announced her decision, Stefan and Damon were both shocked that she had chosen both of them, when she gave them both Lapis Lazuli rings! Neither Stefan nor Damon could accept this, arguing that she must choose between the two of them and that they would never be fine with sharing her, much to Katherine's dismay. Because of the blood exchange which has taken place between him and Katherine, Stefan started to feel changes and alterations occurring within his body and realized that he longed for blood more than ordinary human food. Finally, he went to Katherine's chambers with Damon and her maid, Gudren, told them that Katherine was in the garden. The Salvatore brothers searched for Katherine in the garden but couldn't find her there. Stefan then remembered that her favourite place to hang out was under the lemon tree. Stefan and Damon went over to the lemon tree where they thought Katherine was, until Stefan stumbled across Katherine's dress covered in smelly ash, with her 'Daylight Ring' on a rock with a note, saying she had committed suicide in the hopes that the brothers would end their rivalry, reconcile and love each other again. Unfortunately, this infuriated both the brothers and they fought over Katherine's protective ring. They fought with their swords, aiming to kill. Damon got under Stefan's guard and stabbed him right through the heart, killing him almost instantly. With every bit of Stefan's strength left, he used his sword and stabbed Damon in the heart too, killing him. With Katherine's blood flowing within their bloodstreams, they both transformed into vampires. Stefan kept Katherine's ring with him for many centuries later as a memory of his life with her and his love for her. During the beginning of his vampire life, Stefan chose to feed on the blood of animals, while his brother, Damon, chose to take innocent human life and feed on the blood of humans. When they came across each other at one point in time, Damon emotionally tortured Stefan and threatened to kill him if he didn't leave, and Stefan, believing his brother, left Florence. Stefan leaves Florence to get away from his dangerous brother and all that has happened in his dark past. He chooses to start a new life for himself in the American town of Fells Church, Virginia. The Awakening Years later, Stefan tried to start a new life in Fell's Church. He fed on a rabbit before school but soon realized it wasn't enough to get him through the day. His arrival at Robert E. Lee High School caught the eyes of all of the girls in the vicinity, including Elena Gilbert, Bonnie Bennett, Meredith Sulez, and Caroline Forbes. Elena is intensely and passionately attracted to Stefan and displays an immediate and significant interest in him and has made a promise to herself that she will make Stefan hers, even if it kills the both of them. He used his powers on the secretary to allow him to become a student although he didn't want to use his powers at all. He felt Elena's power presence and spent the rest of the day trying to control his hunger. However, during European History Stefan saw Elena and was shocked that she looked exactly like Katherine. He was disgusted at how Mr. Tanner, the teacher, humiliated the students and drew attention to himself when he defended Bonnie McCullough by defying what the teacher said about students of the Renaissance. As the bell rang, Stefan left in a hurry answering a question of a fellow student who asked about football, saying that the game was sometimes played with the heads of prisoners of war. The Struggle Bonnie tuned into Stefan's thoughts to get a clue of his location, but the suspicions of where he could be was incorrect. With the help of Matt though, Bonnie, Elena and Meredith found Stefan in a well on the Old Francher's farm. Stefan was shockingly weak and was taken to the boarding house. Matt insisted that they get Stefan to a doctor, but Elena couldn't agree because of what Stefan was and had Bonnie get her sister Mary who was a nurse. The Fury In the Fury, Stefan convinced Matt to let Elena drink his blood, in order to complete the transition into a vampire. At first Elena tried to kill Stefan, thinking that she loved Damon and not him. After she read her diary, she hated what she had done to Stefan. At the end Elena killed herself as she pushed Katherine into the sunlight, saving Stefan and Damon from being killed. Dark Reunion Stefan was in Italy with Damon, scolding him for not taking proper care of his secret as a vampire. Bonnie tried a summoning spell to call for his help and succeeded. Unfortunately, Damon returned to Fell's Church with Stefan. Bonnie, Meredith and Matt told Stefan of Sue Carson's death, and that there was another powerful force in town. The Return: Nightfall After Elena comes back as a spirit child Stefan takes it upon himself to look after her. He does so until Elena goes back to her normal human self. After him and Elena go out into the wood kissing and exchanging blood Damon sees everything and storms off and makes a deal with Shinichi. The deal was to lure Stefan out of Fell's church without killing him. The lure was a website which said it would be able to turn him human again, of coarse it ended up being a lie and Stefan was trapped in some magical underworld. Elena was able to contact Stefan later on in the book and it was there she found him starved and ill-looking. At first he didn't believe it was Elena as his captors had appeared as Elena taunting him. She convinced him it was her and managed to give Stefan some blood, she wanted to stay longer but Stefan made her go after it was alerted someone was by his cell. At the end of the book Damon, Elena and Matt set out to rescue Stefan. The Return: Shadow Souls Elena had an out of body experience and willed herself to go to Stefan who was locked up in a cell. He was thin and weak. Whoever held him there tortured him with Elena's image, causing Stefan to be rude to Elena at the sight of her. However, when he realized it really was Elena, he tried to comfort her because his rudeness had hurt her. Elena tears restored some color in Stefan's pale visage, healing him from some of his weakness. When Matt woke Elena up, her spirit was taken away from Stefan. In the television series, Stefan is portrayed by Paul Wesley. is quite different from his novel counterpart, but is very similar in personality. Stefan Salvatore is the love interest and the boyfriend of protagonist Elena Gilbert and is a vampire of the three main characters. His older brother, Damon Salvatore, who is also a vampire, hates him, as he promised him a lifetime of misery. His former flame Katherine Pierce is supposedly after Stefan's love again. He is the main male protagonist of the entire series. Stefan is a centuries old vampire of Italian descent, who was born in the year 1847 in Mystic Falls, Virginia to Giuseppe Salvatore and his un-named mother. He is the youngest son of Giuseppe and the younger brother of Damon Salvatore. Stefan was just 17 years of age when he died from a gunshot wound (fired by his own father, Giuseppe). Stefan was compelled by Katherine Pierce to drink her blood and because of this, Stefan died with Katherine's blood within his system, hence transforming him into a vampire. Physical appearance wise, Stefan is tall, lean with a muscular build and good-looking with short, cropped brown hair and forest green eyes. He appears quite serious and often sad, though he has a very engaging and charming smile. He has a tattoo of a rose on his right shoulder. Personality-wise, Stefan appears to be sombre and a little distant towards most people, though generally polite. He is in control of his emotions most of the time. His brother, Damon, is able to stir him to rage quite easily, and Elena Gilbert seems to be able to evoke a more passionate side to him. After he is tortured by the tomb vampires in the episode 'Let the Right One In', he is rapidly weakened and Elena feeds him her blood but it brings out the predator side of him, which he hasn't revealed in over a century. Damon and Elena work together to help him get back on animal blood and it eventually works, seeing him return to his normal self. In 'The Return', he still shows his caring side about but also unleashes a darker side when he confronts John Gilbert at the hospital and threatens him to leave Mystic Falls. After Caroline has become a vampire and killed Carter in 'Brave New World', Stefan comforts her and says he'll help her adjust to her new lifestyle and in 'Bad Moon Rising' they go hunting together after Bonnie despells a daylight ring for her. In terms of powers and abilities, since Stefan does not feed regularly on human blood like his older brother Damon, Stefan's powers as a vampire are not as strong as his brothers. Stefan lives off of an animal blood diet, therefore, this weakens his abilities. Stefan possesses the abilities of immortality, accelerated healing, fast reflexes, flying or floating, jumping heights or leaping, mind compulsion or influence, sensitive hearing, superhuman speed, superhuman strength. Stefan's weaknesses as a vampire include sunlight, invitations, vervain and wood. In order for Stefan to walk around in the sunlight, Stefan wears a Daylight Ring as a talisman against the sunlight, which is a heavy, silver ring with an enchanted Lapis Lazuli stone (enchanted by Emily Bennett back in 1864) on the middle finger of his right hand. On Stefan's ring bears the Salvatore family crest with an 'S', indicating the first letter of his first name Stefan. His brother Damon also has the same ring. See Also * Stefan Salvatore - Information on the television series character. Category:Vampire Diaries Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Vampires Category:Supernatural Category:Secret-Keepers Category:Salvatore Family Category:Novel-Only Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Mysteries